


You Guys Suck

by 1helluvabutler



Series: Tenipuri shipping weeks [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Hickeys, Humor, Kinda, M/M, lots of hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvabutler/pseuds/1helluvabutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An gets a call from Momoshiro asking for a very interesting favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Guys Suck

**Author's Note:**

> part of the tenipurishippingweeks challenge, i am too lazy to do more than one lmao  
> not 100% proud of it but hey it could be worse  
> also: fuck titles

**_Incoming call: Momoshiro Takeshi_ **

 

Tachibana An stared at her phone. It’s been a long time since she last saw that name across her screen, but here it was, flashing to the cheery beat of her ringtone. She sighed and clicked the green button, flopping backwards onto her bed as she did.

“An here.”

_“Yo, An. It’s Momoshiro, y'know, from Seigaku.”_

“I saw your name, yeah. Haven’t heard from you for a while.”

 _“Yeah, sorry about that, I’ve been busy with the whole vice-captain thing.”_ There was a short pause before Momoshiro continued. _“Actually, that’s kinda why I’m calling you. I mean, it’s not really **that** connected, but it kinda is.”_

“What’s up?”

_“I need a favor.“_

An frowned and adjusted the phone in her hand. “What kind of favor?”

 _“Okay so this is going to sound really weird, but you’re probably the only one I could ask about this kind of thing.”_ A sigh sounded from the other end. There was a few seconds of silence and An was almost sure the boy had hung up when Momo started talking again, so awkwardly that she almost thought it was someone else.

 _“So,”_ another pause. _“Do you know how to cover up hickeys with makeup?”_

“Is this an attempt to ask me to have sex with you because this is probably the worst one I’ve ever heard,” An said flatly.

Momo spluttered in protest, _“No no no that’s not it, I swear!”_ An heard him huff and prepared herself for the rant that was sure to come. _“I knew it, I shouldn’t have asked you, but my own sis is too young to know stuff like this and my mom would **freak** if she saw a hickey on me and you’re close to my age so you must know **something** about makeup and I didn’t-”_

“Alright, alright already!” An cut through Momoshiro’s rambling, making him go quiet on the other end. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. As dear as Momo was to her, he was also a fucking pain to deal with. “I _do_ know how to cover hickeys with makeup. Why?”

She could hear him shift around, something rustling in the background. _“I, uh, may or may not have gotten it on with someone and now we both got hickeys in visible places and we need them to be un-visible.”_

An raised her eyebrows. “First of all, ‘invisible”. Second,“ she went on, ignoring Momo’s grumbling on the other end. "Who says ‘gotten it on with someone’ anymore? What are you, forty?”

She stifled a giggle at Momo’s growl of _“Shut it.”_

“Why don’t you just ask her to do it? Y'know, the girl you got, quote unquote 'it on with’.”

_“Uh.”_

“She doesn’t know how either? Or are you just too embarrassed to ask her?” An flipped over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. Her brow furrowed. “Wait, never mind, you’re not the type of person to get embarrassed by asking something like that. You proved that by calling _me_.”

“ _So, uh, y'know how girls usually know more about makeup than guys do? Like, guys know nothing at all?”_

An’s eyes narrowed at the choice of words, fully aware that she couldn’t be seen.  “Momoshiro Takeshi, are you telling me you got hickeys from a _guy_.”

_“…I might’ve?”_

“Dude.”

Momoshiro let out a breathy sigh and An could almost wished she was there to see what kind of face he was making. Content? Regretful? Love-struck? Who the fuck knows. She let out a sigh of her own, not really sure what to say. “Congratulations I guess. Remember to use protection, and spare me the details.”

 _“I know that! And I wasn’t planning on telling you anything!”_ Momo protested loudly, before remembering his position and adding in a much, much softer voice, _“So will you help me out?”_

“With what? You still haven’t told me what you want me for.”

Momoshiro made a strangled sound. “ _Can you come over here before practice and cover my hickeys before anyone sees them? It wouldn’t be good for the team if the vice captain an- uh, vice captain showed up to practice with a few hickeys.”_

“Alright alright, I’ll help you, but you owe me lunch,” An giggled, rolling over again and sitting up. “I’ll meet you in the Seigaku locker rooms in half an hour.”

Momo cheered on the other end. _“Awesome, I’ll see you then!”_

An snapped her phone shut instead of answering. She stood up and started hunting for her makeup kit, grinning to herself the entire time. Seigaku never failed to surprise.

* * *

 

Momoshiro was already waiting by the door when she got to Seigaku, looking antsy and anxious as he shooed her inside. To her surprise, she saw Seigaku’s new captain, Kaidoh, sitting on one of the benches, glaring at her from under his bandanna. She didn’t take it personally though, the guy was always glaring. Sure enough, he offered An a curt nod and a quiet 'Hello’ which she returned with a smile.

She turned to Momoshiro, who had locked the door behind her and was now peering out of the window as if making sure she hadn’t been followed. “It’s okay if he’s here?”

Momo narrowed his eyes at his Captain, before nodding jerkily and looking back towards An. “Yeah, the viper bastard can stay.”  Viper bastard Kaidoh. Huh.

“You want me to start right now?”

Another nod. Momo unzipped his jersey, revealing a yellow t-shirt which was doing a dismal job of hiding the numerous dark splotches along his neck and visible part of his collarbones. She heard Kaidoh shift somewhere behind her as she stood in front of Momoshiro and raised her eyebrows, actually slightly impressed.  "That’s a lot of hickeys.“

An motioned Momo to sit on one of the benches in the middle of the room so she could move easily around him. Which, of course, put him face to face with Kaidoh. An rolled her eyes as the two glared at each other, ignoring them in favor of her makeup kit. She started pulling out brushes and small containers when a question surfaced in her mind.

"Who gave you these anyway?”

An hadn’t expected _both_ of the teenagers to jolt at the question. She raised her head and looked from Momoshiro to Kaidoh, not missing the way the two suddenly pointedly avoided looking at each other and was Kaidoh /blushing/?

An nearly dropped the sponge in shock. “You’re _kidding_.”

The two sat silently, both staring at the floor at their feet like it had just become the most interesting thing in the world. She looked between them again, Kaidoh’s ears steadily growing redder. “I thought you two _hated_ each other!”

Momo mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “so did we.”

An scoffed and shook her head, turning back to continue rifling through her bag. “Well that explains why there’s so many.”

Finally gotten everything she needed, she piled them all next to Momoshiro and nodded at him. “Alright then, let’s get started!” She clapped her hands together and turned her head to look at Seigaku’s captain. “Kaidoh, you should come over here and watch too.”

To his credit, Kaidoh didn’t fall off the bench at the proposition, considering how violently he jolted. He did, however, go a lovely crimson color which, together with his expression on his face, made him look like he was choking on something. It took nearly ten seconds of spluttering noises before Kaidoh recovered his voice enough to stammer out a horrified, “W-what, no!”

Momoshiro didn’t look any happier at An’s words, actually craning his head backwards to show her his displeased face over his shoulder. “J-just do it yourself An, the bastard doesn’t need to watch so closely!”

An crossed her arms and gave each of them a pointed look. “I am not coming over every single time you two decide to play leeches with each other. So you’re either gonna learn how to do this yourselves or get prepared for a lot of questions.”

Kaidoh looked like he would rather have the earth open up and swallow him than watch An cover up Momoshiro’s hickeys. Nevertheless, he heaved one of his signature hissing sighs and reluctantly got up, not looking at anyone as he sat down on the bench beside Momo. An smiled to herself and picked up her first tool, noticing Kaidoh’s eyes dutifully follow her hands. He sat silently until she smeared green concealer onto the first splotch.

“But that’s…green?”

An nodded, not taking her eyes off Momo’s neck. “Yeah, the green cancels out the red color, so you need to put green concealer on first before you start doing anything else.”

Kaidoh made a small noise of understanding and fell quiet again. An hummed softly to herself as she worked, the hickeys disappearing under many layers of cream and powder. Thankfully, both of her so-called 'patients’ were fairly silent, one watching her work and the other trying to keep his neck still.

It took some time, but eventually An stepped back to marvel at her handiwork; Momo’s neck looked completely unblemished and hickey-less and you had to look pretty closely to notice that it wasn’t his natural skin. Silently, An thanked her brother and the multiple chances she had once gotten to practice on his neck after he came back from tennis camps. Who would have known she would once have to use her skills on someone else.

“There you go, I made them un-visible like you wanted,” Ann said, stretching herself. She picked up a small mirror and handed it to Momo, letting him inspect himself, a grin blossoming on his face as he did.

“That’s amazing! You’re amazing!”

An flashed a smile, packing her makeup supplies back into the bag. “That is true. Kaidoh, what about you?”

The teenager tensed up at his name, looking at An with an incredulous face. “Me?”

“Yeah, you. Don’t you have any hickeys you need me to cover?”

Kaidoh shook his head after a moment of thought. “Just because this idiot here doesn’t know how to deal with hickeys, doesn’t mean I don’t.”

Momoshiro whipped his head around, a vein already throbbing in his temple. “What the hell, you were the one who was more worried about your neck! Going all ’ _oh no, how long before these go away, I’ll be stuck like this forever!'”_ Kaidoh ground his teeth at vice-captain’s impression.

"Why you-”

“Two weeks,” An interjected quickly. The two turned to look at her, faces still angry. “They’ll go away in about two weeks. Just wear turtlenecks or scarves or something like that in the meantime.”

Kaidoh stared at her before nodding once, the tips of his ears going red again.

An looked from Kaidoh to Momoshiro, neither of them looking like they were planning to move anytime soon. She planted her makeup kit back on the bench and smiled sweetly. “Alright, it was nice dealing with all of this, but Momoshiro owes me lunch and I am starving.”

Momo blinked in surprise as An walked to the door and turned around, apparently waiting for him. “Right now?”

“Yes.”

An watched Momoshiro shrug and sling his bag over his shoulder. He unlocked the locker-room door and stepped out, giving Kaidoh a final angry glance. An waited until he was out of earshot to look at Kaidoh and the makeup bag still on the bench.

“Use whatever you want, but put it back later, okay?”

Without waiting for an answer, she ducked outside and skipped after Momoshiro. “So, how much money do you have?”

**Author's Note:**

> time-to-change-away.tumblr.com hmu


End file.
